Love Me Right
by pandagame
Summary: Di musim gugur mereka bertemu, dan salah satu di antara mereka sudah bertekad akan mendapatkan sang pujaan hati. Karena sejak awal, Kim Doyoung hanya untuk Jung Jaehyun. Tidak ada alasan bagi Jaehyun untuk menyerahkannya begitu saja pada siapapun. #JaeDoLoveSeason


Love Me Right

NCT member

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Ketika musim panas berganti dengan musim gugur, sudah saatnya dia memetik apa yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini. Di musim inilah, dia akan memiliki orang itu seutuhnya, juga peringatan 5 tahun pertemuan pertama mereka.

.

 _Menyebalkan! Lama sekali berakhirnya!_

.

"Hei, kau tidak kembali ke ruang kita?"

"Tidak. Kan rapat sudah selesai. Kau paling mau pacaran dengan Yuta kan?"

"Nah itu tahu, sampai nanti Jae"

"Ingat kampus mau ditutup! Kalau mau melakukan lebih ke hotel sana, terakhir kali kan kalian melakukannya di kelas. Desahan Yuta keras lagi"

"Kami memang mau ke sana kok, sudah sana pulang. Kuharap kau menemukan jodohmu"

.

 _Aku sudah menemukannya, dan dia jauh lebih molek dari pacarmu, Taeyong._

 _._

"Tuan muda, selamat datang kembali"

"Aku mau ke 'sana'. Kalau ada yang bertanya aku dimana, bilang saja aku sedang belajar"

"Baik, tuan muda"

.

 _I'm back, honey_

.

"Ttoki?"

Sesosok namja yang tengah berbaring di ranjang kamar itu mengerjabkan matanya. Dia agak menengadah, tapi sebuah tangan menyuruhnya untuk tetap berbaring.

"Jae?"

Namja yang dipanggil ttoki itu menikmati sentuhan Jaehyun. Tapi belaian itu berganti jadi jambakkan.

"AKH!"

"Kau belum mengatakannya padaku"

Namja itu meringis kesakitan dan ketakutan, walau sudah terbiasa dia tetap saja tak bisa berhenti gemetar.

"I love you, master. Touch me, please"

Jaehyun melepas genggamannya lalu ganti mengelus pipi mulus sang ttoki. Tatapannya lembut, berbeda dengan tatapannya tadi yang seakan ingin membunuh.

"As you wish, ttoki"

Jaehyun mencium kuat ttoki-nya, sementara namja di bawahnya mulai menyesuaikan permainan Jaehyun yang kasar. "Uh~" Lengguhan itu malah makin Jaehyun terangsang. Segera setelah dia mencicipi bibir ranum itu, Jaehyun mulai bermain dengan leher mulus sang ttoki. Sang ttoki mengigit bibirnya, tapi itu malah memperparah bibirnya yang robek.

"Jae~"

Jaehyun tersenyum di sela-sela permainannya, sang ttoki akan lebih koperatif bila dia mulai mengigit leher putihnya. "Do me hard, master~"

"Sepertinya, aku takkan masuk kelas besok. I will punish you for being too sexy, honey"

"Ah~ Master~"

Cring. Cring.

"Uh~ AKH!"

Love Me Right

"Jae~"

Jaehyun tersenyum saat sang ttoki mendesah sebelum akhirnya tertidur. Dia mengelus tangan sang ttoki yang terborgol, lalu beralih ke punggungnya yang memerah karena pecutan yang kemarin dia lakukan karena sang ttoki terus menangis.

Apa dia membenci sang ttoki? Tentu tidak. Dia mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Kalau tidak, mustahil Jaehyun mau melakukan semua ini.

Membiusnya saat sedang berkunjung ke sini.

Mengurungnya di sebuah kamar yang hanya dia yang bisa membukanya.

Bercinta dengannya sambil terus membisikkan kata 'I love you'.

Dan menyiksanya untuk setiap pelanggaran yang ttoki-nya lakukan.

Tidak, tidak. Kalian salah menganggap Jaehyun psikopat. Dia hanya menyiksa orang yang dia cintai saja, memecut untuk memberi pengertian dan bercinta dengan paksaan yang jelas untuk meyakinkan sang ttoki bahwa hanya dia yang sanggup menjadi pendamping ttoki.

Ah, ttoki-nya tampak imut jika tertidur. Jaehyun tertawa kecil.

Karena sejak awal, Kim Doyoung hanya untuk Jung Jaehyun. Tidak ada alasan bagi Jaehyun untuk menyerahkannya begitu saja pada siapapun.

Love Me Right

Awalnya adalah musim gugur, angin sedang berhembus lembut saat pertama kali Jaehyun melihatnya. Rambut oranye seakan menyatu indah dengan pohon maple di sekelilingnya.

.

 _"Uwaa, Doyoung menang!"_

 _"Doyoung memang hebat! Dengan begini, kau bisa menjadi trainee di SM!"_

 _._

Jaehyun tahu, keberuntungan tidak akan pernah berpihak padanya selama dia terus berdiam diri.

.

 _"Doyoung imnida. Mianhae, karenaku bajumu basah!"_

 _"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa Doyoung-ssi. Oh ya, Jaehyun imnida. Bangapseumnida"_

 _._

Jaehyun benci musim dingin, karena itulah kali pertama dia melihat pujaan hatinya menitikkan air mata.

.

 _"Doyoung hyung, kok kau menangis?"_

 _"Hiks.. Aku gagal. Aku tidak bisa berada di SM lagi. Hiks, Jaehyun-ah.."_

 _"Sudah, sudah hyung. Kau boleh kok menyerah, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu"._

 _._

Musim semi adalah awal, tapi ini malah menjadi lebih buruk dari musim dingin.

.

 _"Selamat Doyoung-ah! Gak disangka kau bakal pacaran sama ketua klubmu sendiri"_

 _"Ten-ah! Apaan sih, aku sama Taeil hyung cuma dekat kok"_

 _"Geotjimal! Aku melihat Taeil hyung menembakmu kemarin. Anyway, chukkaeyo"_

 _"A.. Ah! Jaehyun kemana?"_

 _"Katanya dia gak ada kelas, jadi dia langsung pulang"_

 _._

Apapun yang terjadi, Doyoung adalah miliknya. Dan siapapun yang menghalanginya harus menghilang.

.

 _"Jaehyun-ah! Taeil hyung.. Taeil hyung.."_

 _"Waeyo hyung? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?"_

 _"Taeil hyung.. Dia tewas"_

 _._

Musim panas, saat Doyoung-nya mulai curiga. Tapi dengan wajah polosnya dia dapat terlihat bagai malaikat

.

 _"Jaehyun-ah, ka..kata Johnny hyung kau bersama dengan Taeil hyung waktu.."_

 _"Aku gak ngerti, maksudnya gimana hyung?"_

 _"Apa kau melihat orang yang mencurigakan? Saat sedang bersama Taeil hyung"_

 _"Aniyo, hyung polisi bilang ini perampokkan. Hyung aku tahu kau terluka, tapi aku akan di sampingmu jadi gak usah khawatir"_

 _"Ne Jaehyun-ah, kau jangan pernah meninggalkanku ya?"_

 _"Pasti hyung"_

 _._

Sudah terlalu lama. Musim gugur ini menjadi momen perubahan. Seperti musim gugur yang peralihan musim panas ke musim dingin, inilah saatnya perubahan dari Jaehyun si malaikat menjadi Jaehyun si iblis.

.

 _"Jaehyun? Hiks, wae?"_

 _"Jangan menangis hyung. Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu"_

 _"Kenapa.. Aku di sini? Hiks. Tanganku, kenapa harus diborgol jae?"_

 _"Kau terlalu berharga hyung. Berlian pun kusimpan di brankas, kenapa aku tidak melakukannya padamu?"_

 _"Jae.. Hiks, lepaskan aku. Kumohon~ Hiks"_

 _"Kenapa Dottoki? Aku tak mau kau disentuh tangan kotor mereka. Hanya aku, yang boleh meninggalkan tanda di tubuhmu. Bukan siapapun termasuk Moon Taeil"_

 _"Hiks.. Jae, apa kau membunuhnya?"_

 _"Aku hanya menghukumnya, dia lancang menyentuhmu"_

 _"Jaee~!"_

 _"Hyung, aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan menjagamu, dan aku juga takkan pernah meninggalkan mu. Jadi kau juga harus selalu berada di sisiku"_

 _"Ah~ Jaehyunnn"_

 _"Tentu kau percaya padaku kan?"_

 _"Stop it, Jaeeee~"_

 _"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menghapus keberadaan dari siapapun yang pernah menyentuhmu dari tubuhmu. Dengan begitu kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya"_

 _"Sssss ahhh"_

 _"Kau akan memanggilku master. Because you're mine"_

.

Karena musim gugur adalah awal dari semuanya, hyung..

.

.

.

Oke, apa yang Panda bikin? Otak panda mulai ngelantur kayaknya~

Oh ya, lagi di adain event buat kalian para Jaedo shipper. Jadi kalian buat ff berdasarkan 4 musim. Bisa spring, summer, fall atau winter. Pilih 1 aja buat per oneshoot ya. Terus jangan lupa pakai hashtag #JaeDoLoveSeason

Batasnya dari tanggal 22 Agustus- 30 September. Ayo ramaikan dunia ffn dengan Jaedo~

Apa kalian tertarik masuk grup Jaedo shipper? Just PM me~

Anyway, review juseyo~


End file.
